


Old Timers

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Gotham Universe But With Heavy Comic Influences, Nostalgia, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: “Don’t you find it kind of funny, Jim? Gotham City?”“What do you mean by that, Oswald?” From the tone of his voice, Oswald would guess Jim would’ve rather swallow barbwire then really know, but whatever.“How it has changed… but also not changed.”





	Old Timers

Oswald Cobblepot knew he was screwed. The Batman had basically had him trapped in his own lounge like a caged animal. All of his henchman had been taken out by the Bat and whichever Robin he had accompanying him that day, and he had wasted all of the bullets to his umbrellas. Police were surrounding the area, making him not want to utilize any of his birds in fear they would get blasted full of holes, and he had no other emergency plans. Not that he was too worried. He had escaped without too much damage to his face (a black eye and a bloody nose, better than usual) and he could take another stint at Blackgate. He knew his way around the system. He could afford to buy people off now. It was annoying, but not too much of a setback. One of his secretaries would handle the paperwork for him until he got back and business would resume as normal. No need to get himself too worked up over it right?

In fact, while he was waiting for someone to inevitably collect him, be it the Bat or one of the GCPD officers, he stared thoughtfully out the windows of his office, looking at Gotham City lit up at night. It was a nice view. He hadn’t appreciated it too much when he was younger, but now that he was older, he couldn’t help but feel a warm feeling of fondness for it. Unfortunately, that good feeling was interrupted by the door of his office being forced open with a loud clatter, the doorknob definitely putting a dent into his wall. The birds in his office squalled with panic and flapped their wings, but Oswald didn’t even flinch. He just continued puffing from his cigarette holder and staring at the window. From the glossy reflection, he could see who it was even before he spoke. 

Fortunately, it was a man Oswald knew all too well.

“Hands up, Cobblepot,” Jim Gordon snarled, “We have the whole place surrounded. There is no way out.” Oswald didn’t need to look at the reflection to know the man had his gun drawn. The GCPD had always been a little trigger-happy, looking for any excuse to use their arms. But even with that knowledge, Oswald knew the man wouldn’t dare pull the trigger unless he tried something. Jim Gordon had always been somewhat of a goody-two-shoes… and age and the Bat had only made him even worse of one. Oswald couldn’t prove anything, but he was pretty sure Jim hadn’t fired his firearm once since the Bat hit Gotham and revolutionized the whole “no need to kill” game.

Turning his head a little so he could look at Jim from his periphery, Oswald feigned shock and gasped, “Jim Gordon?! Is that you? I thought the GCPD had disbanded ever since the Bat has come along and done all your jobs for you. Heard poor Bullock’s been like me and put on a few pounds.” There was a heartbeat of silence between the both of them before Oswald began guffawing at his own wit. 

Predictable as always, Jim didn’t laugh. Instead he let out an angrier snarl, saying, “I’m not joking, Cobblepot. Hands where I can see them.”

Oswald let out a sigh, his humor shot down, and said, “You never did much of a sense of humor, Jim, even back then. Glad to see that hasn’t changed. Then again, jokes are more that clown’s thing. Remember when he was just crazy old Jerome?”

“NOW!” Jim screamed, causing his birds to once more began freaking out. Maybe a lesser villain with less experience with the police would be terrified at such basic intimidation tactics, but Penguin was long used to this song and dance by now.

He was definitely more than use to Jim Gordon by now.

Turning around to throw a glare at the man, he growled grouchily, “Calm it down, Gordon. You caught me. I got nothing on me and the only thing these birds in here are good for is looking pretty.” 

Jim Gordon held the gun up for a few moments longer, looking into Oswald’s eyes to see if he was telling the truth, before lowering it and saying in a much quieter voice, “You are under arrest, Oswald. Do I need to read you your rights?”

Oswald rolled his eyes and muttered, “When am I not nowadays, and nah. I am good. I know them by heart now.”

He turned around and put his hands behind his back, crossing them so it would be easier for Jim to lock the handcuffs around him. As Jim got to work, Oswald looked out at the view of Gotham City again and said, “Don’t you find it kind of funny, Jim? Gotham City?”

“What do you mean by that, Oswald?” From the tone of his voice, Oswald would guess Jim would’ve rather gargled barbwire then really know but whatever.

“How it has changed… but also not changed.”

Jim remained silent, so Oswald took it has his prompt to continue and explain himself, “I mean, let’s be real here, Jim. The crime scene is nothing like how it used to be. Used to be the names of mobsters that had people shitting their pants and quaking in their boots. Names like Falcone, Maroni, and Mooney were running the streets. It used to be so easy too to make a name for yourself. Just shoot up a couple people and don’t get killed and you were a big name. Now crime has gotten so… grandiose and artsy nowadays. Those names hold no relevance or meaning to the kids anymore. Now, unless you have a theme and something zany and eccentric to your crimes, you won’t be remembered by the masses. As an old timer… I just can’t help but miss the simple days you know where you didn’t have to get all dressed up and come up with a unique name and-”

Oswald was going to continue jabbering, but Jim interrupted him. Clicking the handcuffs firmly around Oswald’s wrists, he growled, “Forgive me Oswald for not being all that sympathetic to your criminal problems but…”

Oswald could play the interrupting game too.

“Ah… but it’s not just limited to us criminal scum, is it? Tell me, when has the GCPD been relevant in anything ever since Batman and Robin hit the scenes?” At Jim’s silence, Oswald broke out into a toothy grin, exposing rows of yellowing teeth as he said, “Thought so.”

Jim Gordon pushed him lightly, signalling he wanted him to turn around and start walking. As Oswald promptly did so and began walking down the stairs from his office, Jim rebutted, “So? Times are changing both in the law and villainy side? Your point other than to waste my time?”

“But has it really changed so much? Even though things have changed so drastically within our little circles, Gotham City has remained the same, even after all these years. A shitty little city where crime reigns supreme and it will probably remain that way even when old folks like you and me are dead and buried, Jim.”

Jim was silent at that, and Oswald was pretty sure that meant the conversation was over. Oh well. Obediently, he walked outside and obediently went inside the police car, already plotting which lawyers he would hire to get him out of Blackgate this time, when Jim interrupted his train of thought.

Looking into the window, Jim said, “I think you’re wrong by the way, Oswald. Gotham City may still be bad, but things are getting better. Young ones are becoming more passionate about helping the city, Wayne has donated loads of money all centered around restoring things in this city, and even some of you criminal scum are reforming - Riddler, Harley, Ivy, Selina… I think step by step, Gotham City is improving itself and maybe some day, far in the future, Gotham City will become the city Thomas and Martha Wayne always wanted it to be.”

Oswald blinked in surprise at the man’s words, before breaking out into raucous laughter, his belly jiggling. 

“You always were an over-optimistic idiot, Jim.” Oswald said.

Jim Gordon’s only response was to slam the door in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I know technically in the comic universe where Riddler reforms and becomes a P.I., Oswald also reforms (somewhat) but hey, I had the idea for this fic and decided to write this.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Had fun writing this. 
> 
> As always, critique is wanted, and have a good day!


End file.
